


I found love where it wasn't supposed to be

by Zandriel



Series: Love is a journey [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Hanzo Shimada, Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Jesse McCree, Omega Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Secret Relationship, Young Jesse McCree/Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandriel/pseuds/Zandriel
Summary: Love can be found in the srtangest of places with the srangest of people for Jesse and Hanzo that's how their love story began
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Love is a journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594351
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame twitter for this story to be here so soon

presenting can be rough for someone, dealing with heats or ruts can be insufferable without someone there to sooth them, that is one of the reasons having a mate or partner to help you through your cycle helps deepen the relationship- of course, that it's simply due to the amount of trust a person can place on a person during one of the most vulnerable states someone they can get helps a lot—that being said, Hanzo was not having one of the best days, presenting can be rough.

presenting as an Alpha and having spirit dragons? it's downright awful, not only was his first rut painful but having the dragons highlighting everything made it the most painful experience in the alpha's entire life.

scents, emotions, and everything else combined grated on Hanzo's senses.

having lessons and training so soon after presenting had the alpha in a bad mood, his nose was already sensitive, to begin with, but the dragons made it even more sensitive (if that's even possible, it was the only explanation he could come up with, but since he learned they can influence their surroundings and host's emotions he doesn't know what to believe).

his only saving grace was the fact that his father had made arrangements to make his ruts more bearable, Hanzo did not care much for what he did, he would take anything to make his cycle less painful.

sooner than he thought Sojiro called him to his office, not that such a thing was strange but Hanzo was confused, had he found a solution already?

his question was answered when he opened the door, as soon as he opened it Hanzo was assaulted with the smell.

cherry blossoms and petrichor, it was overpowering the room and oddly enough reminded him of his home, which was confusing since he was home.

he entered the room and was baffled at the sight, his father was seated on his chair and in front of him seated in another was a boy.

the boy, from his perspective near the door, looked close to his age, shoulder-length brown hair and a ridiculous hat placed on his head, all in all, he looked like one of those old western characters.

entering the room fully the scent became more prominent, ' **_OMEGA_ **' soba and udon roared inside his head.

the boy stiffened slightly when he came closer to the last available chair and sat down, the omega turned slightly towards him and Hanzo could now see his face.

honey whiskey eyes, defined cheeks, and plump lips, he was lovely, not too thin but still slender, not too muscled but definitely had some muscles, he was lean but firm too- all in all it was a beautiful and unusual omega, his looks were captivating.

' **_He would look better on our bed, covered in our scent_ **' the dragons crooned, unbelievably pleased with the boy presented in front of them.

that made him pause, the dragons were never this talkative or present even, being spirits they mostly guided him when he needed them— they talked sometimes but it was short— but they never ever complimented someone as far as he has been their host.

something in the boy was stirring the dragons, they crooned and purred, sounding more like overeager cats than centuries-old creatures, something was making them feel possessive and excited about the boy, that confused Hanzo more.

The dragons never showed such emotions nor affections— might he say— towards another, not even Genji, and that, that baffled Hanzo all the more, it sparked the curious streak in his blood, he wanted to know why they felt drawn to the boy. 

Jesse, on the other hand, was feeling a little bit woozy, the boy that entered the room smelled profoundly of alpha. apples and cinnamon, the scent was making the omega want to submit then and there, something he just didn't do, something that could get him hurt or worse, killed. And that just couldn't be done, he's been alive and surviving for a while, he'll do anything in order to still do that. 

But the wolves inside him began howling and mewling, heavily influenced by the alpha's pheromones. They normally didn't do something like that, he's learned early on to trust them with his life, they were fearless and dangerous but were acting so submissive towards the Alpha that Jesse was confused as to why they'd do something like that. 

' **_he's perfect_ ** ' one of them crooned, ' **_I bet he would look more handsome on top of us_ **' the other purred.

Jesse, hearing his wolves flirty words flushed bright red, hoping no one noticed his state. chilali and chayton were flirty, it came with being with him for so much time. Although they were flirty, it was in their nature, the wolves were never downright lewd as this, it made him quite scared and curious at the same time. 

"father, why am I here?" Hanzo asked.

his father looked at him and wasted no time.

"you are here because I acquired this boy to help you through your cycle."

Jesse was confused at the man's words and couldn't stop himself from asking.

"what do you mean acquired?" he asked, "I was told you wanted to make a deal with my parents and I was to serve as a liaison."

Hanzo and Sojiro both frowned, "what do you mean a liaison? your parents sold you to me with the instruction that you were a simple pleasure slave?" Sojiro asked, baffled.

the omega bristled at the words and bared his teeth, " what the fuck you sayin' they sold me out for you?" he growled.

Sojiro nodded, " precisely, they stated that you were normally used to help alphas through their ruts" he finished.

"then they lied to ya" he crossed his arms, straightening his posture, " I ain't never helped anyone through anything, an' I certainly ain't no pleasure bitch."

Sojiro bristled and growled something in Japanese, making Jesse chuckle slightly despite his anger.

"never heard that used as an insult before," he said.

Hanzo faltered, "you know Japanese?" he asked bewildered.

Jesse simply nodded, uttering a quick _'not only Japanese but some others too,you do what ya gotta do to outsmart people and stay alive_ ' before turning to the older alpha, "you were double-crossed by my good fer nothin’ parents." he grumbled.

Sojiro bristled a little, "had I know they would be selling me, someone, unwillingly and that did not consent to such a thing I would not have accepted the deal". he slumped on his desk a little, supporting his head on his hands.

"how much did ya pay them though?" Jesse asked.

the older alpha looked him in the eyes, " 2 thousand yen" he said.

Jesse whistled, "well that certainly was cheap, I thought they would go fer 9 thousand at least."

that made Sojiro pause, "why in the world would I pay that much to someone?" he asked, frowning.

Jesse stared at him, "they didn't tell ya?" he asked, at Sojiro's quiet No he said, "they were dumber than I thought then, have you ever known the name McCree, I'm sure you've probably met one of us?" he asked.

' **_McCree? that name sounds familiar_ **' udon hummed in contemplation, confusing Hanzo.

the alpha had never heard of such surname, looking at his father he noted that he too didn't know the surname either, how his dragons knew of it escaped his understanding so he voiced his thoughts.

"I do not know that particular surname, neither does my father, but for some reason, my dragons know of it, why is that?" he asked.

" It comes from my ancestors, both my parents are half native American and the tribes they were from aren't like the shimada's but they can control wolves like you can control dragons, at least that was what I was told growing up and before I got mine." he paused, "the story is a little fudgy since I don't recall much of what my ma' taught me, but she used to say some of the oldest native American tribes like the Navajo worshipped the wolves and believed the earth was once created by one, they also believed that by performing certain healing ceremonies they could call upon the wolves to restore their health"

Jesse took a moment to compose himself before continuing on with his tale, trying to remember all the important details, " it's said that once a child was lost, abandoned by its tribe due to its weak physique, left in the winter to starve and freeze to death. 

The wolf God, Maikoh took pity on the poor boy and granted him, two companions, to help him survive the harsh temperatures. 

His companions were the first spirit animals bestowed on a human, this goes far a few centuries so I don't know much of what is true or not, but that's the gist of it"

He stopped, contemplating, "that's all I can remember right now, some things are in their native language so it's hard to translate, but that's basically it, I have wolves as spirit animals, same as you people have dragons"

Sojiro growled, "why was I not informed of this?"

Jesse gave a placating gesture, "probably because the people who sold me to you folks weren't my real parents, my real ones died when I was just a pup and I later got adopted by them, they must not have been aware of the stories or didn't notice the mark on my body."

Jesse shrugged, "it's pretty hard to notice unless you know what it means or know the origins story, I'm guessing they didn't know about it and thought I was just a quarter native orphan boy, hell if I know. "

' **_They are like us_ ** ' soba and udon chirped, ‘ **_they would make a fine mate_ ** ' soba cooed, ' **_they are strong_ **' udon purred.

' **_Fearless_ **' soba crooned.

' **_Loyal_ **' udon preened.

' **_DEADLY_ **' they roared in unison.

Hanzo hummed in thought, the dragons often had good advice so if they thought mating with the boy was a good decision than who was he to deny him, besides, mating the omega would probably be beneficial to the clan, and he could say the boy was pleasing to the eyes.

for beings as old as his dragons to know someone, it would mean

they were strong, some might say they were equal to the dragons, for they never praised anyone they thought unworthy.

this would certainly be a beneficial agreement, the offspring produced from such union could be even called powerful, two ancient lines joined together by blood…

it was certainly a bonus that his dragons spoke so highly of the omega's family.

"father," he started, "if you allow me, I would like to mate McCree," he said bluntly.

Sojiro stiffened, "what on earth is making you think of mating this boy?" he asked, more confused than angry, Hanzo noted. (he was pretty sure his father would outright refuse, it seems he briefly had the same thought as his son.)

"The dragons seem to be praising him and are making various remarks about how such a thing could be beneficial to us."

his father's eyes widened, "the dragons? praising him?" he asked. "And are they sure? "

Hanzo nodded.

"yes, it seems they know the name and hold it in high regard, called him fearless, loyal, strong and deadly," he recounted, "it seems they see them as equals in strength."

Sojiro leaned in his chair, getting comfortable and giving the idea some thought.

his son did the same, in Hanzo's opinion it would honestly be better than any of the women his father inevitably would choose, the appeal was there, but it would make most of their allies angry.

"It would be a beneficial union but it would bring some problems to us," Sojiro started, "mainly the other families, but if it was kept a secret we would be able to fool most of them into thinking I have not decided on a mate for you yet," he stated.

"Plus, if the dragons think so highly of him and for what he's told me so far, he must have had a similar training as you before being adopted, " a pause. 

and seeing how he carried himself in earlier it would be an assumption he still retains said training, or at least some of it." he leaned forward and turned to the omega, "let's test your abilities in a combat situation and weapons mastery, if you are any indication of being in the same level as my son then you can earn some money by taking up tasks that can't be led to the Shimada family.

if your skills are still sharp then we can send you to assassination jobs, since no one beside us would know of your mating or your existence as a clan member anyone that you would be sent after wouldn't be able to retaliate against us," he paused, " it wouldn't be linked to us and it could even make us more powerful." Sojiro finished.

"But we are not monsters" he added soberly, " although we do questionable things and although we put duty in a high place, you have a choice here, should you accept and show your skills and if they are acceptable I will let you mate my son"

That made Hanzo pause and look at his father, in all the years he's known him never did Hanzo saw his father being thoughtful of a person, he also gave him a choice, something completely unknown for. 

"Should you refuse, I'll let you leave when you pay off the money you were sold for, so tell me, what is your decision?" Sojiro asked. 

Jesse took a few minutes to think about the offer, on one hand he'd get security and do what he loved the most, killing people— it also helped that the guy he could be mated too was hot, and the wolves liked him. 

On the other, he just needed to come up with nine thousand yen and be free to do what the fuck he wanted. 

Mulling on his thoughts a little he settled on an answer, "I'll do it. "


	2. Assassin 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated, even if it's not related to the story, I love hearing from you guys and knowing y'all are liking my works makes me happy, also if this gives you an idea for a fic go ahead and write it, just let me know so I can shower it with love

the training floor was cleared of people just for the occasion, the only ones present inside were Hanzo, Jesse, and Sojiro.

the floor was decorated with everything that would be needed for Jesse to demonstrate the kind of training he had in his youth.

"what are the weapons whose skill you possess?" Sojiro asked.

Jesse looked around the room, noting the number of weapons on the wall.

"I'm skilled in any sort of firearm in existence, although I mainly use a six-shooter and a sniper rifle, I'm also skilled in daggers, or any other type of small knives. although I use mostly hunting knives and butterfly knives, they're easier to conceal and maneuver, making them the perfect hidden weapon. currently, I have at least two butterfly knives, one hunting knife, and a japanese styled sword that was offered to me some time ago, I'd tell you what type if I knew." he answered honestly. 

"if my foster parents haven't dug through the bad they made me pack for this trip the bladed weapons should be there, if they aren't hidden in the bag I'll have to get new ones." he added in an afterthought.

"Were you expecting to use them? " Hanzo asked. 

Jesse nodded, "yeah, I had a vague idea I'd need them, turns out I was right, somewhat"

the elder shimada although not showing it was impressed, he sometimes made deals with people whose intelligence was low, but for someone to try to sell him someone with this much knowledge and skill in weapons—although he had yet to see the skill part, but if it was anything close to what he just heard the omega say, he would be very impressed. 

even if his skill didn't reach his standards he would not deny his son's request to mate the boy, the omega could always be trained. his so-called parents ( foster parents but semantics) could be considered without any thought in the subject, the stupidest people that ever made a deal with the Shimada-gumi, it's true he lost 9 thousand yens but with luck and a bit of training, he gained much more than the money he lost.

"I see," he said after reflecting on the things the Omega said, "you can use any weapon present on these walls," he gestured around the room, " we usually do not use sniper type weapons so you won't need to demonstrate that particular skill."

Sojiro walked towards the firing range, looking at the targets already positioned all around the range at different locations, " this is mainly used for Hanzo's bow practice and Genji's shuriken practices, it will be used as a firing range for you," he paused in thought, "we can also test your accuracy with throwing knives with it, is it amendable?" he asked.

Jesse nodded and moved towards some of the weapons mounted on one of the walls, he pointed to it, "do you mind?" he asked, receiving a nod to continue.

he approached the wall and selected some of the weapons, choosing two shurikens and a sword that looked more like a knife than sword, but since Jesse knew very little about Japanese weaponry he could only guess, he then approached the gun covered wall and selected a Winchester handgun and a Colt— one thing he knew were guns, every brand and model were branded on his mind, it was normal since he loved weapons. (One thing he's thankful for his Foster parents, his Foster father loved guns and used every excuse he could to teach him all about them)

unfortunately, he couldn't find a six-shooter or at least similar to his crafted and beloved peacekeeper so he went with the ones he knew how to work best besides her. 

after grabbing everything he needed, the omega made his way towards the range, standing in position next to the elder Shimada.

"whenever you are ready you can begin." Sojiro said, waiting for Jesse to start.

Jesse nodded and removed his Stenton, placing it on the table and straightened his posture.

he started with the knife, throwing it to the furthest target, hitting it in the chest—making the eldest Shimada raise a single brow, neither in amazement nor disappointment, simply questioning.

the shuriken followed next, each one also hitting a target's chest- not the best he's seen but not the worst also, was what went through Sojiro's head.

When the omega grabbed the colt was when the elder Shimada really got impressed, without breaking a sweat the omega quickly emptied the gun, each shot ringing out in the otherwise silent room, making bullseye or kill shots every time, the reload was quick as lightning and almost impossible to notice unless you were looking for it.

although his skill with the colt was impressive, it was nothing compared to what he was able to do with the Winchester one, the sight he saw made the elder Shimada respect— and maybe fear a little— the omega, a feat nearly impossible to anyone who knew or heard of him.

the ridiculous phrase 'it's high noon' muttered by the boy would surely cause fear among anyone who dared cross the omega, more shots than the bullets the gun was able to carry rang out in quick succession, all of them bullseye, something that should not be possible— but what was more impressive was the change in the atmosphere of the room, getting heavier and seemed that time was slowing down, a quick look towards the omega's face proved efficient and the sight of it terrifying in its own right. one eye that was previously a warm whiskey brown color had changed to a blood red one, making it seem eerie, cold and calculated. 

the wolves Jesse talked about being in his family line could be seen for mere moments, but made such a display that were he a lesser man, Sojiro would be frightened, he could see that these spirit animals were powerful indeed. perhaps even more powerful than the dragons, he added in an afterthought.

When Jesse emptied the gun he got up from his rigid stance, loosening his muscles and placing the gun on the table.

after placing the gun on the table he turned to the elder Shimada, "how's that for skill sir?" he asked, noting the raised eyebrows and look of appraising on the older alpha's face.

"It seems I underestimated your skill, forgive me," he started, "I do not take word of mouth as the truth, but it seems that on this particular instance word of mouth can be considered as the truth, let us see how you fare with a sword," he thought for a little, 

"you mentioned something about a Japanese styled blade given to you if I'm not mistaken, shall we see how you fare against my heir?" he asked, motioning for Hanzo.

Jesse nodded and accepted the bladed weapon from the younger alpha's hands and moved to where he was required, getting in position and waiting for the signal to start.

when Sojiro nodded, they began, circling each other first and then attacking, the blades clashed and shooked with the force placed behind them by their wielders.

The eldest Shimada observed the two of them, it looked more like a deadly dance than a fight, grips, and stances were adjusted and readjusted, styles changing conforming the need to blindside their opponent and predict their moves.

neither alpha nor omega was giving up, the force placed behind every attack made the blades shake violently.

it impressed the elder Shimada, watching someone that, without the same training as his son could match him so perfectly, so in-sync with each other that instead of a sword fight he was watching a deadly dance. 

something so beautiful, fragile and bloody at the same time, with some refining and training, those two would be unstoppable and deadly in their own right, he would be obtuse if he did not let his heir mate such a person.

not many can impress Sojiro Shimada, but it's indisputable that Jesse McCree is able to fascinate him, someone like him will make the Shimada line powerful, even more than what it is now. 

The elder Shimada has to wonder what will come out of such union, what the spawn of the two oldest lines will look like and how powerful said child would be if the parents have each two spirit animals. 

It will surely be the loyalty, fierceness, bloodthirst of a dragon, and the deadliness of a wolf possibly more attributes later on.


	3. Mating ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved and appreciated, let me know what y'all think about this even if ita only emojis or a short sentence

Hanzo's dragons were growing restless, after watching the omega's prowess with the many weapons he decided to utilize to show his skill to the alpha's father, his dragons were entranced- especially when Jesse's wolves made themselves known for mere seconds, the sight of them, terrifying and arousing at the same time, soba and udon were transfixed on the wolves ( and since when has someone who has spirit animals have them be different tones and colors?) that, Hanzo didn't know was possible at all, but he can guess that it's due to his mixed line.

the omega himself comes from a mixed line, he may also be from mixed blood too (possibly from one the parent who was a native American, they could also be from two different lines merged together—likely one that could control black wolves and their counterpart could control white ones, the difference lay in the native American tribes the parents could come from, it is true that some tribes or in Hanzo's case clans have a different yet similar spirit animal, since his dragons are blue and Genji's is green—it could also be because the omega is somehow unique) one may not know without doing some research but, due to the omega's limited knowledge of his tribe's history in favor of weapon education they may never find out why he has two distinct colored spirit animals. 

But one thing may be able to be proven, do the wolves have different powers or are they like his dragons, united in strength and power? There's only one way to find out, and that's by having Jesse use the wolves against someone, that way they can see if they are the same or if the wolves are distinct from each other. 

even with all that mystery, Hanzo could not, in simple conscience deny how the omega could draw someone in, his appeal was indescribable. Hanzo was completely bewitched with Jesse, from his prowess with a weapon to his scent and mannerisms.

when his father ordered them to fight each other with swords was when he got the notion that suggesting a mating between him and his counterpart was one of the best decisions— if not the best— of his life, having such a person that could match him perfectly in anything as his mate and by his side would prove to be a blessing in disguise, the fact that Jesse fit his preference in companionship and was very appealing to the eyes was an added bonus.

He wouldn't say it out loud but in that particular moment, fighting Jesse and having the swords clash with each movement made the omega look delectable, as soon as Hanzo was able, the alpha would sink his teeth and make sure that his counterpart was forever his, he would make sure his mark would be big enough to be difficult to cover.

and that was exactly what the alpha did after his father approved of Jesse and dismissed them.

in his room— soon to be theirs— Hanzo took his time, the omega was clearly nervous, probably his first time, Hanzo mused— so he went slow, the alpha approached Jesse, wrapping his arms around the omega's slender but strong at the same time frame, pulling him towards himself and placing his lips gingerly on his counterpart's gland, kissing it gently and making the omega relax slightly. 

Although such a feat was a little hard due to the height difference, he made it work, relaxing the omega was important, if he was relaxed than it would go smoother. 

The omega whimpered quietly and relaxed a little into the alpha's body, making him grin against his flesh. 

one of his hands found their place on the omega's navel, thumb running slow circles on Jesse's flesh, while the alpha's lips roamed his neck vigorously.

"Relax, I won't hurt you," Hanzo rumbled quietly, his breath making Jesse shiver lightly. "I promise," he said seriously.

and Jesse believed him somewhat, "I-I haven't done this B-be-before" he stammered, slightly flustered.

"I know" It's all Hanzo said before continuing his ministrations, "we'll get there eventually."

carefully and slowly the alpha took Jesse's shirt off, paying close attention to the omega's reaction when it was finally out of his counterpart's body, said shirt was discarded for later.

Hanzo turned Jesse around, making him come face to face with the alpha, he then placed the omega gently on his bed, before discarding his own shirt off and climbing on the bed after.

The alpha played close attention to Jesse's tattoo, a beautiful wolf was drawn just below his heart, small but fearless looking, catching the alpha's eyes he explained, "when one of us is mated, if they also have a spirit animal, their family crest is tattooed on both person's shoulder" he gingerly touched Hanzo's unmarked shoulder, "it's designed to fit both personalities and familial bonds, " he pauses, showing his shoulder in the process, "for example, your dragons would be placed here and my wolf would be placed on the middle signifying we were mated and balanced"

it was clear that the omega was quite nervous even after what he just said, how he wasn't shaking Hanzo didn't know, "relax for me please," he said, looking straight at Jesse's eyes. "Later we can do the tattoos, I'm sure my father knows someone who could do them discreetly, for now let us continue what we were doing. "

"I'm s-sc-scared" the omega mumbled, then adding, "It's gonna hurt"

Jesse wasn't like this normally, but this was uncharted territory for him, so he was a little scared and that combined with his wolves made him a little submissive. 

the alpha then understood what Jesse was going through, "with the right things it won't," he said, "I promise that I'll do anything in my power not to make it hurt, will you trust me?" he asked.

Jesse nodded slowly, so the alpha took that as a yes.

Hanzo started slow, discarding the rest of their clothes, next he kissed him gently, distracting the omega momentarily.

one of the alpha's hands found Jesse's nipple, gently massaging it and tweaking it, the other having the same treatment while his mouth made itself known on his gland, teeth and tongue joining in on the fun.

Jesse shuddered slightly, unconsciously relaxing further and accepting the alpha's— his alpha, his mind supplied— ministrations.

His mouth made it down Jesse's body, stopping at his chest, giving attention to his nipples one at a time, Hanzo's goal was to make the omega as relaxed as possible and to make him enjoy it too. When Jesse's nipples became red with his treatment he proceeded further down, kissing and nipping at his navel. 

"do you mind if I eat you out, dearest?" Hanzo asked, growling a little.

the omega keened and nodded in consent, back arching from the bed at the mere mention of it.

He looked down at him, Jesse was one of those rare omegas to be born with female genitalia, only 15% of them were like this, he wasn't exactly a female so to say but he also wasn't a hermaphrodite. This phenomenon was caused by a genetic mutation present in a person, it doesn't necessarily mean they'll automatically be of omegan nature, it just means they are able to reproduce no matter the gender. 

Most alphas that are attracted to other alphas are able to produce offspring if one of them happens to have that mutation. 

For a male omega to have that mutation just means it will be easier for them to get pregnant inside or outside of their heat cycle but also to have an easier pregnancy and delivery, their recovery period is also shorter due to the influx of hormones, it doesn't necessarily mean that normal male omegas have a hard pregnancy, no it just means they need more medical care and treatment since pregnancy can impact their mental state and physical state, which is why doctor recommend they go on maternity leave at four months, to ensure the safety of their child and themselves. 

Hanzo smirked when Jesse didn't protest and did so hands slowly making their way down, gripping the omega's thighs hard and spreading Jesse's legs, revealing his red dripping pussy, displayed just for the alpha, just for Hanzo— only for him, he thought possessively.

without much preamble and thought he made his way down, diving in forcibly and eagerly, making Jesse mewl and keen when his tongue lapped his folds. the alpha made quick work with the offering in front of him, alternating between plunging his tongue in Jesse's eager hole and lapping and bitting his clit, the omega was shaking with pleasure, his former nervousness forgotten completely.

Hanzo, on the other hand, was having the time of his life, his mate tasted good and the alpha didn't want to let go, hearing what his actions were doing to his counterpart spurred him on.

the alpha took great pleasure in his omega's desire, each sound encouraging him to go deeper, soon all that effort paid off when suddenly the omega shouted and arched off the bed, coming in heaps of slick riveting from his raw and twitching pussy.

Hanzo licked it all, every last drop of slick, then he smirked, watching the omega come off his high.

"we're not finished yet" he grumbled, kissing one of Jesse's thighs gingerly, " I plan to ring out two more orgasms out of you before the main course"

Jesse Shook, "I can't" he cried out, tears springing from his eyes. 

"Yes you can" 

And with that he dived in again, this time with more teeth than tongue, biting and sucking at the omega's core, sometimes paying attention to his thighs, marking them with an array of bruises and bitemarks. 

Hanzo took a minute to observe his handiwork, the omega was spread out on the bed, close eyed and mouth agape, his breathing was erratic, the Alpha noted that each time he brushed over a certain spot on Jesse's thigh the omega would either whimper or arch his back in pleasure— he saved that thought for future notice. 

When he was able to ring out the two orgasms from Jesse, Hanzo got to the main attraction, the alpha parted the omega's legs even further (at least as further as possible), one of his fingers gently easing itself inside his mate's velvety heat, his tongue accompanying it and delving inside his inner walls, preparing the omega to take his knot.

soon one finger turned to two, then to three, the oversensitivity from coming three times making Jesse gasp and moan each time they made contact with his inner walls, creating more slick.

When he deemed the omega stretched enough, Hanzo kissed him gently, making Jesse taste himself, "are you ready?" Hanzo asked.

all he received from Jesse was a choked out Yes that turned into a moan when he crooked his finger just right, so he took it as his cue to continue.

he grasped his erection with one hand, groaning slightly at the sensation and slowly and extremely carefully entered the omega's folds, making Jesse keen and whimper at the intrusion, Hanzo looked at his face and not seeing any sign of distress or pain continued entering him slowly.

when he was fully inside to the hilt he stopped, waiting for a sign to move, after a few seconds Jesse gasped out, "you can move"

the alpha nodded and did so, slowly easing his way out and then thrusting back in, the slow pace made the omega shiver and moan, shaking his head a little. 

He started a slow pace, just to get the omega used to have something inside of him, and also to make sure he was completely enjoying it and painless. 

one of Hanzo's hands stayed on the omega's thigh, the other wrapping itself around Jesse's waist and pulling him flush towards the alpha, in consequence making Hanzo's cock go deeper, at that Jesse whimpered in pleasure and sensitivity.

Hanzo smirked momentarily, "told you it wouldn't hurt." he said, picking up his pace a little.

whatever comeback Jesse was going to say died when a well-placed thrust found the omega's pleasure spot, making him keen loudly and arch his back, giving Hanzo ample opportunity to ravage his chest and neck, which the alpha did, leaving the omega with a collar of red and purplish bruises.

Never in his life had Jesse felt such overwhelming pleasure and need, he whimpered, moaned and cried, it felt so good and Hanzo was treating him so well, the omega couldn't help but want to submit to such an alpha. 

Hanzo took care of him, made sure he was enjoying it, hell he made sure he wasn't hurting, he's never seen an Alpha care this much for an omega, it was rare to see, but to feel it, it made him be on cloud nine, not wanting the moment to end. 

Jesse wrapped his arms around the Alpha and pulled him down for a kiss, whimpering when Hanzo's cock brushed his sweet spot, "more" he whimpered, "please Han, give me more" he babbled on, crying at the pleasure. 

the sounds escaping Jesse's mouth encouraged the alpha, his thrusts become faster and deeper, his knot catching on the omega's folds.

when the pressure became too much and his knot too big, the alpha plunged his cock deep inside the omega's walls, burying his knot inside the tight folds.

as soon as his knot caught on the omega's folds Hanzo's mouth made a beeline towards the bonding gland on his counterpart's shoulder, with a growl he bit the gland, teeth digging deeply and marking Jesse as his, marking the omega as his mate, leaving behind a deep indent of his teeth and lapping the wound, Hanzo marveled at his luck in having such a person to call his.

when the alpha bit him and marked him as his Jesse shouted, coming from the sensation of his alpha marking him from the inside out and when he regained his bearings the omega whined until Hanzo showed his neck, giving Jesse the opportunity to return the bond and mark him too— a thing the omega did quickly, solidifying their bond.

Jesse whimpered and clung to his mate, coming down from the aftershocks of bonding, his instincts seeking comfort and attention from his alpha, which Hanzo gave freely.

Jesse whined and started scenting Hanzo, his instincts all over the place, wanting his alpha's scent on him.

Hanzo, understanding the omega's needs and wants, smirked, "Don't worry dearest, I intend to take you again," he paused, looking at Jesse's flushed face and disheveled hair, " multiple times too" he growled, rutting his knot on the omega's folds, making Jesse whimper at the overstimulation.

He made good on his promise, taking him multiple times, drenching the omega in his scent and come.


	4. The morning after

Jesse roused himself from sleep slowly, cracking one eye open after the other, movements sluggish.

lifting his head a little made him notice what woke him up so soon, mainly it was the sticky and itchy substance covering his thighs, making him blush, remembering the activities he partook in the night before.

turning around he came face to face with his mate— and boy was that a weird concept, not in a million years would the omega though he would get mated (noted it was essentially for convenience but it was a mating nonetheless), but lo and behold here he was, fucked within an inch of his life and bonded to an alpha with the mark to back up said bond, making it permanent— Hanzo was still asleep, nose twitching momentarily until his face moved and it settled on his gland, making the omega shiver at the feeling of being scented.

the alpha's arms wrapped around Jesse and pulling him flushed, chest to back—highlighting the little height difference, mere inches as of now, Jesse was still growing, but a difference all the same.—nose tucked neatly on top of the omega's marked gland.

all of the little shifts and actions the alpha made pointed out to him being asleep, all except for the hand gingerly making its way up his legs, brushing up against his thighs.

Jesse squirmed when said hand grazed his folds, caressing them slowly, the dried-up come and slick making him feel a little bit uncomfortable, which in turn made him whimper.

"I see you're awake," Hanzo started, chest pressing against the omega's back, unintentionally smothering Jesse with his scent," we have much to discuss today, mainly what will be expected of you in the future," he paused, thinking, " among other things, some frivolous, and some of the utmost importance."

the omega nodded, not knowing what he should say to that, maybe some of his fears would be answered or not, who knew? so far probably the first time in his life ( after his parents' deaths surely, since he would never do something like that while living with the ones who sold him for fear of many things- one of which wound up happening but was solved in an unpredictable but good way, as good as someone in his position could hope to have.) the omega voiced out his feelings and doubts.

"what's in store for us in the future?" he turned towards the alpha, looking at him, "Am I gonna be able to be on suppressants? or will I need to get pregnant as soon as possible?" Jesse chewed on his lip, anxieties, and worries mixing together. 

"what is expected of me?" He asked, voice wavering. 

One thing McCree would never admit to anyone was his worries, normally he wouldn't be as scared as he was now— it was to be expected do to the position he found himself in, this was new to him so he could afford to be a little worried. 

So him acting like that could be expected. 

Hanzo sighed, "you and I are expected to carry on the Shimada line and are expected to carry on the duties of the clan, I do not know much on how you will fit with the clan as of now." he said, picking up the omega by the legs and planting him down on his lap.

" but due to the fact that we must do everything possible to keep our mating a secret, I suspect you and I will need to use suppressants and the strongest scent blocker possible in order to disguise your second gender and our bond" the alpha said sincerely.

Jesse nodded along, understanding some of it, mostly the risks they'll have to take in order to hide the bond. It wouldn't be an easy fit, in fact it would be downright hard, but with the right things it would be a little bit easier. 

"We'll need to get ourselves some strong blockers and supressants, but I have the feeling my father will get us military grade ones soon, they are the strongest ones in existence, it's the best we're going to get, I just hope the spirit animals don't highlight our scents as they do our emotions and senses. "

Hanzo placed his hand on Jesse's cheek, gingerly caresing it, the Alpha wouldn't admit it out loud but McCree already had Hanzo wrapped around his fingers. 

He would do anything Jesse asked of him, Hanzo wouldn't say it was love, not this early in their relationship, but something tethered him to Jesse, some invisible string tying them together. 

Normally the young heir didn't voice his feelings or thoughts, but he couldn't help but wonder what made him get so attached to his mate so quickly, it could be chalked up to endorphins and instincts, but he knew that wasn't the case, it was something else, something more complicated than that. 

And looking at Jesse, perched up on top of the Alpha, like he belonged there, like he belonged on the top, it made him feel possessive, made him want to let everyone know the omega was taken, that he was His and only his, it appealed to the alpha's animalistic side. 

"my parents told me a story once about mates," the omega started, wiggling around in Hanzo's lap, trying to get more comfortable, purposely slipping the alpha's cock inside his folds, it made him wince at the uncomfortable stickiness and smirk at the sudden intake of breath from the alpha" t-they used to tell that mates could get so intuned with each other's bodies that they could predict each other actions, some even had the ability to use their counterpart's spirit animal if they had one, I didn't believe it when I heard it, but… do you think it's possible?" He paused, "Do you think we'd be capable of that? I wonder now, wouldn't mind dragons" he added in an afterthought. 

the alpha mulled the thought in his head, in one hand it sounded far fetched and inimaginable, but in the other, something like that sounded wonderful in Hanzo's mind - and let's be real, the thought of Jesse being able to command his dragons made for an attractive picture in the alpha's mind.

so attractive to the point his dragons rumbled with pleasure in his mind, looks like the thought of Jesse being able to control them wasn't appealing only to Hanzo.

"I think," he paused, placing his hands on Jesse's thighs and leaning in to whisper in his ear, "I think you would look unquestionably dangerous if you could use my dragons, not only that but you would look positively lovely using them," he purred, pulling his thighs towards him and grounding himself inside his mate's wet heat, making the omega throw his head back and arching his back, gasping at the sensation. "Besides, we both have a spirit animal so although it seems so far fetched, our lives are not as simple and we may not be sure what can happen in the future, so I'd say it is possible but perhaps only doable with training"

Hanzo smirked, Jesse looked delectable right now, rosy cheeks and sleep mussled hair, getting what he wanted from the alpha as if he was the one in control, Hanzo was going to have a wonderful time exploring his mate and learn what made the omega forget himself in the haze of pleasure. 

Jesse whimpered, feeling his head swell and his eyes fogging up, something had to be wrong with him, normally he wasn't this submissive, he never felt the need to submit to someone as he felt with Hanzo, he needed to figure out what was happening and why his body was reacting in such way.

Usually something like this wouldn't scare him, he's an omega after all, he can be a little submissive at time, it was his in his nature. But never this intense before, never this submissive, it had to be because it was Hanzo and their spirit animals highlightened everything around them, so he could Wager Hanzo was feeling very possessive of him. 

"I guess you're right, I don't know much about my wolves, most of the stories I was told are long forgotten, I jus'... I guess what I wanna do is learn more about them or just spirit animals, y'a know"

Hanzo nodded, "it is something that plagues me as well, I do not know much about my dragons except from what they shared with me, spirit animals as a whole are a complex subject, not much is known about them and they don't reveal the knowledge"

The alpha looked at Jesse, it would be impractical to say he was in love with the omega, but something drew him towards Jesse, with all he knows there's no way to understand and describe the feeling, he could use some help but as always, his dragons did not share their knowledge, for ancient beings they sure loved to confuse people. It was the second time he tried asking his dragons for help this morning, but they wouldn't budge, so the Alpha knew he'd be thinking about it for some time, perhaps until he found the answer by himself. 

One thing he could notice was his mate's behavior, for what he's seen so far, Jesse didn't pass as a submissive person in the least, but now, he was as submissive as one could be, spirit animals highlight scents and feelings, that could be the reason for the omega's drastic change in behaviour,at least from his perspective— he could say he felt similar to his mate, but it was with an all time consuming possessive mindset. 


	5. Duties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this in an app than type Archive of our own on Google and search for this story since it's free there, and it's where I originally posted it since the work is being mirrored on the app

Jesse found out what his duties would be a couple of days after their mating, Sojiro, surprising Hanzo had given them some days off to not only consummate their bond but also to let them get adjusted to the mating life which was wonderful for the omega since it helped with his anxiety. 

To make sure no one found out about the elder Shimada's mate Sojiro gave the entire east wing for them to use, it had everything they would need and a secret passageway that would allow Them to come and go as they pleased, so getting in and out of the castle would be an easy task. 

Having an entire wing all to themselves also meant Jesse didn't need to hide as much, something that would help him get used to Hanzo's scent and pheromones, after that he would start using the suppressants. 

As Hanzo said, The older alpha had given them the best suppressants and blockers money could buy, in their case it was military grade and tampered with so it would be specifically designed for them to use. 

After all that happened Jesse was resting, just relaxing in their new bed (it looked more like a nest with all the pillows and blankets around it) and thinking. 

For the first time in a long time Jesse was happy, which was a surprise, but true nonetheless, even with what happened he has to thanks his foster parents for making it possible to have Hanzo. 

The alpha was attentive, sensible and knew how to take care of him— not that Jesse needed taking care of, but it was nice to know there was someone there for him— he couldn't ask for a better mate and, looking at his wolves sprawled on the bed in their smaller forms solidified it, they trusted Hanzo completely or else they wouldn't be visible currently, the same could be said about Hanzo's dragons. 

The little critters were purposely snuggled up to him purring deeply, he didn't know dragons could purr but since they don't have a real solid body —they are and feel solid but not in the same sense as a real animal— they can do whatever they want, so hence the purring. 

Looking at his mate sleeping peacefully makes him smile, Jesse didn't know what the future would bring but one thing he knew was that Hanzo would be by his side every step of the way. 

Meeting the alpha wasn't an easy task, even though his voice was firm and strong during the meeting he himself wasn't, his anxiety was eating at him from the inside, telling him to run and never turn back, but he swallowed it down and went with it— fake it till you make it— that was the best thing he did too, since it got him where he is now. 

Jesse couldn't be sure about their future, something could happen and disrupt the little slice of life the omega was able to scrounge up, so protecting it was a must. 

He'd have to start training again, the time he spent with his Foster parents had softened his physique so getting on Par with Hanzo needs to become a priority. 

But for now he needs to get used to both the suppressants and blockers, even though his wolves highlight everything he needs to sharpen his nose while wearing them, the military grade issued suppressants dull scents. 

Wearing such strong medication can fuck up a person's sense of smell and in order for him to not fall into the category of people with a dulled sense, he needs to train and get used to reading a person's body language and scent while being dulled by the medication. 

Jesse's sure Hanzo is in the same boat as him, with luck they'll be able to do it while dulled. 

"What happens if I suddenly get pregnant? Even with the suppressants there's still a chance since we're different" he asked when Hanzo shifted, opening his eyes. 

The Alpha pursed his lips, "I am not sure, perhaps my father will let your presence be known to the clan"

"Who knows " Jesse sighs

Hanzo shifts further, leaning on his side, hand supporting him, "do you want children? " he asks seriously. 

To be fair, they haven't had this conversation before, it might be too soon to have such a heavy conversation, but perhaps it's for the best. 

Jesse sighs again, turning towards Hanzo, hand tucking a strand of the alpha's hair behind his ear. 

"honestly I don't know" he deflates, "if ya'd ask me that a few months ago I'd laugh and say no way in hell but now I ain't so sure"

Hanzo purses his lips, "in the future, if you are indeed presented to the clan as my mate we will have to have at least one child to carry on our legacy, it is tradition and it will be your duty to do so" he pauses, "but if you do not want children than I cannot force you to have any, since you'd be the one carrying them and birthing them, the decision falls entirely on you"

Jesse looked at him, really looked, Hanzo was perfect, it was clear that he wanted to have kids in the future but if Jesse didn't want them then the Alpha would support his decision. 

He never gave it a though, his life was to dangerous to bring a kid into it, he resigned himself to it, knowing it'd be impossible but now, now he's not so sure, maybe he can have it, maybe he can have a family. 

"I don't know what's in store for us in the future, but… But I think, I think it wouldn't be so bad to have your kid y'a know? It wouldn't be so bad to have a family with you"

Hanzo smiled, "perhaps in the future we may have some little ones, but for now let's go slowly, I still do not know much about you even though we are mated, for now, let's get to know each other and go slowly, we still have time"


	6. Troublesome affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important author note, please read it before the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'm sorry for taking too long, I was supposed to post this sooner but unfortunately I got sick and couldn't leave my bed, coupled with this virus and the lockdown + quarentine going on in my country I wasn't in a good place to post it and if I did I'd lose interest in this story, I have a fragile imune system and I need to be careful. I'm no longer sick and I can focus on my work now, chapters might be a lil bit irregular because my bff doesn't have college classes and I've been playing ovw with him most days since now I'm better. 
> 
> Hope you guys like the chapter, feedback is appreciated and welcome

"Well, I'd never think I'd say this but I look hella fine in a dress"

Hanzo rolled his eyes from his position, snorting a bit, "I did tell you you'd look marvelous in a dress but you did not believe me"

Jesse smirked and took a sip from his drink, "y'a know, to be fair, the last person that told me that is dead so it's kinda hard to believe"

"You killed him didn't you? " 

The only answer Hanzo got was a smirk and a wink from his mate, making him laugh silently, "I should've guessed, " he paused suddenly, "that's our target, the one in the red suit, I'll distract him while you look around"

"What exactly do you want me to look for? "

"Anything that proves he's been stealing from my father"

Discreetly as to not be found, Jesse made his way out of the party room. 

While not his favorite plan Jesse had to give Hanzo some credit, passing as a woman made most people ignore him and not notice his intentions. But to pass as one wasn't easy as putting on a dress, it required some more drastic measures, mainly shaving what little beard he had growing and have a face caked up with a lot of makeup. 

The one thing he hated the most after the makeup were the heels, never in his life has he suffered has much as trying to walk with high heel shoes, they were single-handedly the worst thing he's ever had to wear. 

The omega couldn't wait to be able to throw them away for good, but alas, for now he'd have to suffer quietly. 

The only good thing to come up from this torturous night was the promise of killing their target, Jesse was going to drag it out until he was sated and his anger for having to wear such atrocity called shoes vindicated. 

He made his way towards the office, if the guy was hiding something, that place was good as any to start. 

Rummaging through it was harder than Jesse thought but in the end he was able to find what he needed. 

Although he found the dirt, what he saw inside that room made him down right horrified and made his blood boil. 

He hastily made his way towards Hanzo, the alpha needed to know about his findings, not only that but Jesse needed to center himself and calm down before he blew their cover, all at the same time carefully making sure no one noticed him and his actions. 

Fortunately the Alpha was having a smoke outside, this way it would be easier for them to talk and for no one to listen. 

"I found what we needed and some more" Jesse whispered, his voice taking on a growling tone at the end. 

Hanzo nodded and passed him the cigarette, somewhat oblivious to the Omega's inner turmoil,"what do you want to do about him?"

Jesse cracked his knuckles loudly, "I want him to suffer, want 'im to die slowly and painfully"

Hanzo's eyes widened when he turned to face his mate, seeing the murderous look cross those beautiful honey-whiskey eyes. 

"What did you see in there to muster such a powerful need for murder? "

"I saw a kid Han, he was chained and kept in a cage, and that's not the worst"

Hanzo winced, as much as his father was against it, some gangs still dabbed in human trafficking, it was profitable after all, but someone so close to the clan to practice in such thing warranted an elimination, The alpha furrowed his brows in confusion for a second, "what do you mean not the worst? I recon having a child in a cage would be awful"

Jesse sighed and shook himself, as if to gather the courage he strongly needed at the moment, "It was an omega" he said quietly, almost a whisper, but still loud enough for Hanzo to hear him. 

The alpha looked down right horrified at hearing it, "are you sure? " he asked. 

"Yeah" jesse shrugged. 

hanzo placed his hands gently on his mate's shoulders, "Jesse, are you 100% sure the boy was an omega?" 

The omega looked at Hanzo, gaze fearful but strong, "as sure as I can be, he's like me"

The alpha nodded, "then we'll take out sasaki and rescue the boy, I'm sure my father won't fault us for this"

It was easier said than done, taking out sasaki was a difficult affair but one that Jesse took pleasure in, castrating the alpha while said could feel it had been his doing as a revenge for the little omega they encountered, decapitating him however, that had been Hanzo's doing, it would send a message for those intended while keeping the Shimada name out of it, for decapitation wasn't their prefered method of elimination. 

As for the kid, they took him with them of course, they couldn't take the boy home but could stash him in a safe house until they could figure out what to do with him. 

Jesse took the opportunity to speak with the kid while they laid low, bloody dress still on (as he didn't have time to shower yet, Hanzo was currently hogging it, the beauty queen was very particular about showering so Jesse just let him do it first since he was the one that took a lot of time) 

"Hey bud, do you speak English? " he asked quietly as to not spook him further. 

"A little, not much" 

Jesse sighed and looked at the boy sadly, his little voice was cracking, as if he'd start bawling his eyes out at any moment. 

Jesse hugged him gently, letting the kid take shelter on the crook of his neck. 

"W-what's gonna happen to me now? " the little boy asked, body trembling and a a few shy tears leaking out. 

"Well" Jesse paused, "first we're gonna find out who you are and where you're from, after that we can try to find your family, I can't promise you we'll find them but we can try"

Apparently those were the wrong words to say as the boy started crying for real this time. 

"Hey hey, why are you crying bud? What's wrong? Did I say something? " Jesse asked, trying to keep his composer but failing miserably. 

"You can find my mommy?"

"I can try to find her little one, but I can't promise you anything" 

Jesse and the boy both stared at Hanzo, the alpha had just come out of the bedroom after his shower, catching some of the conversation. 

"See bud, nothing to be scared about, Hanzo an I will try to find your mom and dad and get you to them" Jesse said, smiling down at the boy. 

That was his cue, Hanzo approached them slowly and knelt down, so he could be at the same height as the kid, "but in order to do that, I need your name little one" he said, looking directly at the boy, "that way it's easier for me to find them"

Jesse shook him slightly, still attentive as to not scare the little boy, "can you tell us your name bud? "

The boy nodded slowly, "I-I'm Lucio"

At that both Jesse and Hanzo smiled. 

"Well Lucio, I'm Hanzo and that's my mate Jesse, it's nice to meet you" he answered, pointing at himself and the omega when he said their names. 


	7. Troublesome affairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ⚠️: there is a reference for implied rape/non-con and forced bonding, it's not grafic but it might trigger someone even if it's a small reference so if you might get triggered feel free to skip it. It starts in "asked cautiously" and ends in "turns out wolves like to snavk on people"  
> It is not my intention to trigger someone or make bad memories resurface so if you feel anyway like that please skip that part

"Y'a know, maybe ya should let me be the one to plan next time" Jesse paused, surveying the massacre in front of them, "that way we wouldn't have to go through all this trouble" he said, wincing when he stepped on what used to be someone's face, all bashed up now, just a pile of flesh and bone. 

Hanzo smirked, he looked downright insane— hair in a disarray caked in what he could guess was brain matter, what used to be a nice white suit now coated in red— "if I let you do that you'd be worse than me, "his eyes roamed up and down, appreciating the sight in from of him, "we both know how much you like it"

Jesse shook his head sheepishly, somewhat embarrassed, "just because I like killing this type of assholes doesn't mean I want to just kill them, that's too easy a way out for them"

"And what would you call this?"

Jesse paused and look at Hanzo as if he had gone mad, "this here is just useless energy wasted, you went and just ripped them apart quickly, you gotta savour the moment darlin'"

"Nonsense" Hanzo started,"don't look at me like that, we both know I can smell you, don't tell me you didn't like the show" he smirked. 

Jesse ducked his head, a bright rouge color tainting his cheeks, "don't change the subject" he coughed slightly, trying to disperse the thoughts, "you're lucky the kid's not with us anymore"

They'd been unsuccessful finding lucio's parents, the couple had been the victims of a tragic death, relaying the details—although heavily sugar coated— had been hard, the little omega had been distressed and calming him down had been a challenge. 

Thankfully Jesse still had some connections and they were able to find a kind woman to take him in and raise him. 

Finding Sara dos Santos was a blessing, the woman had accepted to take care of the omega child and with some monetary help from them plus a promise to stay in contact with Lucio, the child's future was secured. 

Currently both Jesse and Hanzo were investigating the boy's kidnapping. 

When Sojiro had found out about the omega trafficking ring hidden right beneath his nose he'd been down right furious. 

Finding the leaders and taking down the ring was their main priority, the fact that they could do whatever they wanted with the people involved was a plus. 

It was the first time Jesse was involved in something so dangerous, but it was necessary, he recognized the symbol they were using— he's seen many people wear it, even his Foster parents, finding anything they could about the ring was priority, they needed answers quickly, before someone even younger than Lucio was sold. 

"It's close" Hanzo stated suddenly, sniffing the air like a dog looking for a squirrel, derailing their conversation towards another topic. One Jessr didn't want to talk about. 

"why didn't you tell me you were that close? " he asked. 

Jesse shrugged, not like he had a heads up, his heat was never this close, it might've been Hanzo's presence that was triggering it, who knows. 

"It ain't a big deal, just came sooner than I expected, can't do much about it now"

Apparently that was the wrong answer since Hanzo pinned him roughly against the wall, hand a bit too tight around his neck, almost suffocating him. 

"I should've known McCree, I'm your Alpha and I have a right to know" he growled harshly. 

That triggered him, just as quick as he was pressed against the wall the omega reversed their positions. 

"I'm only going to say this once" he started, tightening his hand around the alpha's neck, vitriol in his voice,so thick you could mistake it for a growl,"you do this again, try to Lord over me or posturing as if I'm a mere broodmare and I'll rip your face off"

The omega let him go, and Shook his hands as if to disperse the bad thoughts that suddenly crept inside his head, he didn't want to go there, they should just ignore the topic and move on, heavens know what the omega would do if pressed. 

He stabbed his finger in the alpha's chest, "you are my mate and I am your equal, anything else and I'll walk away, you'll never see me again and I'll ruin your life, are we clear? "

Jesse paused and looked at Hanzo, straight in the eyes to drive his point further, when the answer never came he growled out, tone darker than before as if his words weren't a mere promissr but a statement, " **ARE. WE. CLEAR** " it was done in such a tone that even Hanzo could privately say he was scared of his mate, never once had Jesse used such a tone nor words, the omega could get heated but Hanzo's never seen him this angry. 

The Alpha hung his head and conceded defeat, "yes we are, I understand"

Jesse sighed and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, "good, that shit's never gonna happen and don't talk about my heat like that"

Hanzo nodded mutely and carefully approached his mate as if he was a scared animal, when Jesse didn't give any indication of anger, Hanzo wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled him firm towards himself. 

"Are you alright though? I've never seen you act like that?" He asked cautiously. 

Jesse nuzzled into the Alpha, placing his nose on the scent gland and inhaling deeply, "some shit went down when I was younger, some asshole thought he owned me and that I was his, tried to mate me during my first heat, learned quickly why that's a bad idea" he muttered. 

Hanzo stilled at the sudden confession of Jesse's almost rape and forced bonding, "what happened to him?" He asked, merely to know. 

"Turns out wolves like to snack on human's who knew" Jesse laughed bitterly, "the asshole didn't stand a chance"

The Alpha nodded, content with his answer, "we should leave before someone sees us"

The left shortly after that, the ride home a tense and silent affair, only when they arrived at their quarters did Hanzo post the dreaded question. 

"What about your heat? What do you want to do? Spend it alone? With me? "

Jesse sighed and sat down on the bed, he had good memories from their first try, the Alpha for all his flaws was attentive and didn't take what he wanted, maybe this could work out. 

"I-I'd like to spend it with you, but on one condition" he paused, for dramatic effect if nothing else, "I call the shots and if I wanna stop we stop deal? "

Hanzo smirked before placing a gentle kiss on the Omega's hair, "it will be my pleasure to assist you and fufill any need you may have"


End file.
